1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to mobile devices. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to extending the functionality of a mobile device.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Smarter and more capable mobile devices today are increasingly prone to being damaged. Some are scratched through coming into contact with the surrounding environment while others are broken after an inadvertent drop. Since damaged components may be expensive to replace, particularly touch-screen displays, many mobile devices used by consumers today have an accompanying cover that may be intended to protect the mobile device. However, for many, the use of a cover means that practically every location on the surface of the mobile device other than a display and/or a keypad is rendered unusable. Many simple and mundane tasks become more difficult to perform due to inaccessibility of the corresponding buttons that are rendered inaccessible by the cover. For example, adjusting the volume through buttons located on the sides of a mobile device, or taking pictures through designated buttons on the mobile device, may be more cumbersome, simply because of the cover used on the mobile device. Other mobile devices having touch-screens may not include any physical buttons, leaving the remainder of the surface of the mobile device covered by the cover and therefore unusable.